1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative accessories for adornment of a wearer's body, and more particularly, to decorative accessories that can be interchangeably worn on a variety of different articles of clothing and areas of a wearer's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative accessories such as bracelets, rings, anklets, necklaces etc., are generally designed to specifically adorn particular areas of the body. For example, it is generally difficult to place an anklet on another region of the body where the dimensions of the anklet cannot accommodate non-ankle-like proportions. Moreover, the length of necklaces and bracelets are generally limited to encircling the areas around the neck and wrist, respectively, without permitting the use of necklaces as bracelets and vice versa.
Consequently, the specificity of jewelry and decorative pieces for particular areas of the body can lead to a number of problems. One of such problems is the unintended accumulation of adornment clutter. Faced with the challenges of body-area specific decorations, individuals are often forced to acquire multiple and, at times, redundant accessories to accommodate different articles of clothing, accessories, or locations on a wearer's body. This accumulation can quickly result in an undesirable increase of clutter in one's home, office, or storage space.
Additionally, for many individuals, purchasing decorative accessories and jewelry is a necessary but costly endeavor. For these individuals, it is economical, practical, and aesthetically desirable to be able to wear an item of jewelry or accessory interchangeably on different articles of clothing and areas of the body at different times.
Hence, there is a need for a decorative accessory that can adorn a variety of areas on a wearer's body and articles of clothing. To this end, there is a particular need for a decorative accessory that permits a wearer to interchangeably wear the decorative accessory on a variety of different locations.